1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to non-destructive testing, and more particularly to non-destructive testing and evaluation of components having internal cavities.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engine components commonly include internal passages and cavities defined within the component. Some internal passages and cavities require dimensional or geometric control for purposes of serving their intended purpose, and therefore can require inspection for purposes of determining whether the internal passages and cavities of a given component conform to part requirements. In order to inspect the component without destroying the component, various non-destructive testing and non-destructive evaluation methods have been developed. For example, eddy-current testing system and methods use electromagnetic induction to detect cracks and other artifacts in a component surface resultant from manufacture, service or repair. Microscopy can also be used to examine external surfaces in detail. Various systems and methods of ultrasonic testing also exist where change in sound waves applied to a component are used to evaluate internal features of components. Penetrating radiation can also be used to inspect the interior of a component, such as with x-rays or neutrons, typically by measuring variation in the attenuation of radiation applied to a component.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for inspecting internal features of components. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.